Miniatures IP
The Miniatures IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of the Chesapeake Bay Council. Complete 8 activities: Discover - 3 required activities and at least 2 others Lead – Choose 2 activities Take Action – Choose 1 activity = Discover (Education / Learning) = ### REQUIRED —Learn about scales used in dollhouse and scale miniaturing and make a 1 inch = 1 foot scale ruler (standard dollhouse scale)– resource booklet provided by First State Mini Club — then learn to measure accurately. ### REQUIRED — Learn to safely cut paper, cardboard, matboard, balsa, basswood and fabric and when and how to use them in miniatures. Resource booklet provided by First State Mini Club. ### REQUIRED - Learn about different kinds of glues, paints and polymer clays and when and how to use each kind. Resource booklet provided by First State Mini Club. ### Visit a museum showing scale miniatures (Delaware Toy and Miniature Museum, Baltimore Museum of Art, Delaware Art Museum Holiday Exhibit) ### Visit a miniatures show — resource listing provided by First State Mini Club (FSMC Show in Claymont, DE, other shows at Frederick, MD, Cherry Hill, NJ, etc.). ### Read two miniatures magazines (old issues of Miniature Collector, Nutshell News now Dollhouse Miniatures, Miniature Gazette, etc., will be available at CBGSC for loan). ### Learn to safely use a power tool, such as a Dremel variable speed tool. ### Learn to electrify a box, room, or other miniature project using batteries or a 12-volt transformer. Resource booklet provided by “First State Mini Club." ### Check the internet for sites about miniatures (hint: www.miniatures.org). Learn how to download “printables” from free sites, sizing them to 1” scale. ### Research how lasers are used in making miniatures and find some examples to show your troop (some can be provided by FSMC). ### Have a professional model-maker; interior, stage, or landscape designer; architect; space planner; cabinet-maker; carpenter; or home builder explain to the troop how they use scale in their work. ### Visit a miniaturist and talk with them about their collection and/or craft. = Lead (Demonstration) = ### Create, using found objects, recycled or junk items, a 1” scale room or part of a room in a box. ### Create, using found objects, recycled or junk items, a 1” scale outdoor scene in a shoe box. ### Display your project(s) at First State Mini Club Show in the spring. There will be a special category just for Scouts! Or display your project(s) at your local school or library. ### Donate a miniature that you make to help raise money for a charity’s worthy cause. ### Make a mini gift for a friend or family member. ### Make a presentation or display to explain the educational value of creating miniature objects. What skills do girls learn and use and why are these skills are important? Share your presentation with your troop, service unit or other community group. = Take Action (Service Project) = ### Take your finished project(s) to a nursing/retirement/assisted living home to show the residents, and teach them how to make something in miniature. ### Teach a mini workshop on a topic that you have mastered to introduce girls or adults to the world of miniatures. ### Organize and host a “wide game” type event to help girls in your area complete this patch. ### Organize and facilitate a collection of “found objects” in your local area and then host a “mini –challenge event” for girls to build minis out of found objects. Take lots of pictures of the completed projects and share council to publicize your recycling efforts. ### Create and/or distribute flyers or posters to promote the First State Mini Club Show in the spring (or another show in your area.) ### After visiting a show or museum, create a display or AV presentation to share what you have learned with others and encourage them to get involved. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = GSCB Council's Own Awards and Patches Miniaturists IP Council's Own Participation Patches